


Borrowing Trouble

by SeeEmRunning



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Just this one everybody lives, Or at least everyone who isn't actively antagonistic lives, Teen Wolf season 3, supernatural season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kate, Victoria, and Gerard dead, Chris Argent knows he's not enough to stop whatever's happening in Beacon Hills, so he asks the hunter's network for help. Garth sends out Sam Winchester.</p><p>Takes place pre-Mother's Little Helped (SPN); each chapter is an episode of S3 of Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any continuity errors, I apologize. I write these as I watch S3 of Teen Wolf.
> 
> This is not a Dean-friendly story. His role is basically the same as it was in 'Mother's Little Helper' - that is, he sits at the bunker, 'researches', and gets drunk a lot.
> 
> Cas may or may not show up; I'm not sure yet.

When the deer hit Lydia's car head-on, Chris knew he was going to need some back-up. His usual backups - Kate, Victoria, Gerard - were all dead. The kanima was dealt with, Peter Hale was dealt with, but each of those fights had cost his family dearly. Whatever was coming next, he didn't want to lose Alison, or have her lose him; they were it for the Argents now. Back-up would not be remiss.

He picked up the phone that first day Alison was at school and called Garth, whoever that was. The number had come through the grapevine after old Bobby Singer had died in some sort of fire.

"Yullo?"

"Hi, is this Garth?"

"It sure is, buddy! Who're you?"

Chris blinked. The _fuck._ Hunters, as a general rule, were _not_ this happy. "You're a hunter?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Chris Argent. I'm in Beacon Hills. I was calling to see if anyone could come help me out for a while?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Uh, we had a kanima running around, but he's dealt with. Two wolf packs that I know of, one peaceful, one I'm not sure of. And deer acting strangely."

"How strangely we talkin'?"

"Running headfirst into the windshield of my daughter's best friend's car."

"Sounds demony. I'm gonna send you Sam and Dean, they're the best at demons. And if it's something else, they're good to have on hand."

"They didn't specialize?"

"Naw. They were raised up in it - their daddy never specialized either."

"Not their mom?"

"Their mom was Mary Campbell."

"No way. She's their mother?"

"Was," Garth corrected. "She died - it's what got their dad into hunting. Do you have anything other than two werewolf packs and weird deer?"

"No. I just - it used to be me and my wife, but she died. And my sister, too, and my father. Now it's just me and my daughter, and I want someone here in case something too big for me comes along."

"Humble, huh? Okay. Sam and Dean. Sam is _the_ Sam Winchester, so make your peace with it and move on."

Chris's breath caught. "The Sam that let out Lucifer?"

"And the Sam who put him back," Garth said sharply. "Don't you forget that. Sam paid for being tricked."

"How was he _tricked_ into letting Lucifer out?" Chris spat.

"He was told that killing a demon would prevent it. So he killed the demon."

"Just not before she started it, right?" Chris said mockingly.

"Oh, no. No. See, killing her _was_ what started it. Nobody knew any different. Hell, Dean was on his way to kill her, too. But Sam - he got the heat, and Dean got the credit. Sam's the one who let Lucifer into his mind and soul, and Sam's the one who took back his mind and soul and jumped into Hell."

"He jumped into Hell?"

"A-yep. Pulled Michael down, too. Spent eighteen months with those two, and they were _pissed_ at him. And time moves different, too. I'm not clear on the conversation, but it was at least a thousand years for him. Trust me, he's paid. Probably don't mention I told you that."

For the second time that conversation, Chris blinked to order his thoughts. "He jumped into Hell? Where's Dean come into this?"

"He was standing next to Sam when he jumped."

"How do you know Dean didn't push him?"

"Well, one, you think a human can push an archangel? And two, there's a whole goddamn book series about those two. It's called 'Supernatural'."

"Alison used to love those," Chris said. "She and her friends used to giggle over them and quiz each other."

"Ah, well, she's about to meet the main characters."

"Anything else I should know about them?"

"Don’t talk about family. Don't ask them about each other. You can talk about hunts and this one, but that's it, got it?"

"Yeah." It left a bad taste in his mouth to say it, but he understood.

His phone beeped; he glanced at the phone display and hissed, "Shit. Hey, Garth, it's my daughter. I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Okie dokie, man. I'll call when I have Sam and Dean's ETA."

"Thanks," he said, only half-listening.

Alison was calling to tell him about birds hitting the windows at school. Fan-fucking-tastic. At least he'd gotten her to promise to stay out of hunting.

Garth left a message not half an hour later. "Sam says they can be there tomorrow. They're coming up from Kansas. They wanna know where the closest motel is. Anyway, here's Sam's number" - he rattled off the digits - "he's more likely to answer a number he doesn't know. Call him when you get a chance."

Chris took Alison and Lydia back to the house. It was only when they were both upstairs, discussing...something (paint? Dresses? Something the color mattered with, anyway) that he called Sam Winchester.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sam Winchester?"

"It is. And you are?"

"Chris Argent."

"So the case. You've got a weird deer and two werewolf packs. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Flock of birds attacked my daughter's school today. Pecked them all."

"What kind of bird?"

"Uh, crows or ravens. Something big and black."

"How old's your daughter?"

"Eighteen."

"Does she know about hunting?"

"Yeah, she knows. I trained her for a few months, but after her mom and granddad died...I wanted to take a backseat to it."

"I understand that," Winchester said, sounding sympathetic. "There are animals acting strangely - anything else? Garth said something about a kanima?"

"Yeah, but he's not - he left. He's in London now."

"They can deal with him, then," Winchester said dismissively. "All right. I should be getting in about eleven tomorrow morning. Should we meet then?"

"Uh, sure," Chris said. "There's a coffee place on Main Street - I'll meet you there at eleven?"

"I'll be there," Winchester confirmed.

Chris hung up and wondered if maybe he wasn’t borrowing trouble.


End file.
